


lavender fields

by Kizzyy



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Build, noora is cute and eva finally realizes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzyy/pseuds/Kizzyy
Summary: *takes place season 2, mid episode 3 and then after. so everything up until that point is canon*basically just noora and eva falling in love but it takes awhile and there's lots of drama and jealousy. my favorite two things.





	lavender fields

 

Noora walked down the hallway at school with her head held high and a soft smile on her face.

She had transferred to Nissen at the beginning of the school year from Spain and she was determined to have a positive outlook about the situation.  She had quickly become friends with Eva after they met at the party and she was steadily beginning to become friends with the other girls in the bus.  It was a little weird; she had never imagined herself joining a bus but here she was.

“Hey!”

Eva looked up from her phone, a smile growing on her face after seeing Noora.

“Hey girl!”

“What’re you doing after school?” Noora questioned.

“Probably go study for that exam we have next week,”

“You wanna come over to mine, study with me?”

“Sure!” Eva smiled. “As long as you have food”

“You will be well fed,”

The girls walked down the hall laughing.

 

“So what’s potato in Spanish?” Noora asked while sitting at kitchen table next to Noora, their knees bumping.

“Um...”

“Eva!”

Eva laughed, “I don’t know! Let’s talk about something more interesting than Spanish!”

“We came here to study, Eva,”

“I’m done studying. I will never get Spanish,”

“That’s because you don’t _try_ ,”

“Ugh, switching subjects! How’s you and William?”

Noora looked uncomfortable, “There’s nothing to tell, it was one date, that’s all,”

“Was that _really_ all?”

“Yes Eva, I don’t like him,”

“But surely, he’s not okay with there being nothing, is he?”

“It’s William, he’s never happy unless everyone does exactly what they want him to,”

“So what are you gonna do about him?”

“Ignore him,”

“That doesn’t seem to work very well though,”  
“I know… I just,” she sighed. “I don’t know what to do about him, so I’m just not gonna give him the attention that he wants,”

“Sounds like a good enough plan,”

Just then, Eva’s phone went off.

She picked it up and placed it to her ear, glancing apologetically to Noora for interrupting their conversation.

Noora watched Eva as she spoke on the phone.  Her hair was perfectly tucked behind her ear, her mascara beautifully showing off the bright shine in her eyes. 

Noora was pretty content on her feelings for Eva. Maybe she felt something more than friendship, but even if she did it wouldn’t matter.  Eva doesn’t, wouldn’t, like her like that.  She was wrapped around Jonas’s finger, even if they did break up months ago.  Noora was fine with it, really. It’s not like she was in _love_ with her.

“Okay! I’ll be there soon,” Eva spoke and took the phone from her ear.

Noora gave her a questioning look.

“Sorry, that was Jonas.  He wants me to come over. Something about a first-year flirting with him? He needs my help,”

“Does he really now”

Eva laughed, “Shut up! We’re just friends, you know that!”

“How are you going to be able to help with the problem of a first year flirting with him?”

“Oh, I don’t know. But he needs my help! We’re friends now, that’s what friends do; they help each other.”

Noora looked unconvinced.

“Sure, that’s what friends do but I’m not sure that’s what you two are.” Noora replied jokingly.

“Okay, fine! Maybe we’ve kissed a couple of times, but so what! Doesn’t mean we’re not still _just_ friends! Friends can kiss without it meaning anything!”

She laughed, “So that means you and I could kiss and it wouldn’t mean anything?”

“Like you would ever be lucky enough to kiss me!” Eva replied jokingly.

“Pfft, go help your friend” she did air quotations around the word friend “with his first year problem”

Eva rolled her eyes jokingly as she grabbed her Spanish textbook and walked to the door.

“See you later, log lady,”

“See ya,”

 

And then, Noora was alone.  She couldn’t really blame Eva for running off to Jonas, they had been dating for a while. Losing the friend in your significant other was never fun after a break up so she understood why Eva wanted to hang out with Jonas still.  She just sometimes wished Eva would want to hang out with her just as much.

 She grabbed her Spanish textbook and the potato chips that had been sitting on the table and walked to her bedroom.  She sat and studied some Spanish vocab for a while, rewarding herself with a chip every time she got something right.  At about 8pm, she decided to text Eva.

8:02

 **Noora** : how’s being just friends w Jonas going?

 **Eva:** fine, lol

 **Noora:** and the first year he was flirting w?

 **Eva:** i don’t understand how the first years are getting prettier and prettier

 **Noora:** is someone jealous?

 **Eva:** its just they look so much better than i did my first year haha

 **Noora:** don’t doubt yourself eva!

 **Eva:** thx Noora ❤

 **Noora:** so was it worth skipping out on our study session haha?

 **Eva:** hey! I didn’t skip out, I just… left early.

 **Noora:** more like left before we even started

 **Eva:** hey well, jokes on me when I fail the Spanish exam right

 **Noora:** haha no you wont!!

She pressed send on the last text and waited for Eva’s response.  As she was clearing her bed, her phone vibrated again. She quickly picked it up, hoping Eva had responded, however what she got was nothing she wanted.

 **William:** thinking about you

She groaned.

But then Eva text her again.

**Eva:** will u help me study again? u the best


End file.
